


Tim Drake: Boy Wonder

by DCPrime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fun, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Universe: Currently set during Tim Drakes second year as Boy Wonder Robin, follow the latest boy to done the mantle of Batman's greatest partner as he not only has to face the worst Gotham city has to offer, but everyday teenage problems as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Drake: Boy Wonder

**No Fun at the Big Top Part I**

**Writers note- These stories back place during Tim Drakes 2nd year as Robin, see DC PRIME Timeline**

* * *

**Gotham City**

The two thugs leaned up against the side of the alley wall. The first man was large framed and stood over 6 ft tall, in one hand he held a cigarette and in the other a lighter. He glared back down the alleyway, checking that they hadn't been followed. His friend who was much shorter stood next to him rummaging through a handbag that they had just stolen.

The first man lit his cigarette and looked down at his friend.

"So…"

"So?"

"So anything good?"

"We have…10 lousy bucks, make up mirror, lipstick annnnnd a sudoku pocket sized book"

The tall man scornfully looked down at his friend.

"You gotta be f *$ing kidding me…"

"She looked rich to me?"

"A skunk covered in sh*t looks rich to you"

"Watch your mouth"

"Or what?"

The two men squared up to each other, the veins in their necks were pulsing as they both clenched their fists. However before the squabble turned violent a young but confident voice came from infront of them.

"So am I going to have to bust your heads or are you going to do that for me?"

The two men turned their heads around slowly to look at the small figure that stood infront of them. The figure belonged to Tim Drake, who stood proudly with his bow staff in his hands and the famous 'R' on his chest. The tall man rolled up his sleeves while the other clicked his knuckles.

"Unlucky for you kid, I'm not in a good mood otherwise I may have given you the chance to run away while you could still walk"

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Pfft oh please. Why can't you guys ever be original for once?"

The tall man lurched forward and threw a strong right hand; Robin ducked the oncoming strike and swatted the man in the face with his bow staff. His large framed body crashed to the floor unconscious. His friend dropped the stolen handbag started to run away down the alley.

"I'm not chasing you"

Before the man took another stride, his legs were bound with the boy wonders grapple rope and he crashed the floor with an almighty thud. Robin retracted the grapple gun and the man came sliding back towards him. Before the man could react he was kicked conscious by Robin's hard black boot.

"I do believe this isn't yours"

Robin reached down and picked up the handbag. His mask HUD lit up with an incoming transmission.

"Robin back to base now"

"Sure thing…annnd he's hung up"

Later that night…

* * *

**The Batcave**

Robin's motorcycle came roaring into the cave. Tim parked up, dismounted and made his way over to the Bat-Computer where he found his mentor.

"I have a mission for you Tim, over the last 2 years you have learnt much and I feel comfortable in giving you this type of task. It will test you but I have faith in your new found abilities"

"What's the task Bruce?"

"I have reason to believe that Halys Circus may be more then meets the eye. The last 3 cities that the circus visited have all reported crimes with the same M.O on the same night before the circus event. It would appear that somebody is operating crime out of the circus and using it as front to travel around the country or Halys is being used as to cover to throw anybody off their scent"

"Halys circus? I think Dick-"

"Dick doesn't know. I fear that he'll be emotionally compromised by the mission therefore I am asking you"

"So you want me to tail the circus?"

"Yes. Haly's Circus will be in Star City in 6 days. You will follow the circus from a distance and find out anything you can on what might be happening"

"Star City? How am I going to explain that one to my dad?"

"Tim, I understand that balancing your time as Robin and at home is difficult-"

"You can say that again"

"Can I rely on you to help me with this mission?"

"Bruce, I'm not like Dick or even Jason. I have my father to look after. This is difficult for me"

"And I understand but I wouldn't ask of you anything that I didn't feel that you were capable of doing"

"So Star City"

"Yes"

"I'm going to need a good excuse. I'll text you if I can get it straightened out with dad"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Gotham Suburbs**

Tim Drake lay in his bed in a deep calm sleep. His body was still aching and sore from the night before. Tim was abruptly awoken by his phone alarm clock; he sluggishly crawled out his bed and made his way downstairs in a pair of shorts and a vest.

"Tim, I have some eggs ready"

The voice came from the kitchen. Tim made his way through into the room and he was met by his father, Jack Drake. Tim's dad who was confined to a wheelchair sat next to the kitchen table. Tim then pulled out the chair and sat down next to his father.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning-Tim what's that on your shoulder?"

Jack pointed to a large bruise on his sons shoulder.

"It's nothing honest"

"Nothing? Did you get that in a fight at school?"

"I didn't get it in a fight…at school"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Dad please, its nothing so can we just drop it?"

"Fine but I'm keeping my eye on you Tim"

"Thank you"

Jack passed Tim a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and the two started to eat their breakfasts.

"So how's school?"

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something about school"

"Go on"

"A field trip actually. In Star City, Professor Peters wants to take us to the observatory there"

"Star City?"

"Yeah, he wants us to stay for a couple nights and then we can get as much done as possible"

"And when would this be?"

"Erm Friday till Sunday"

"As in this Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad, I completely forgot about it. The professor told us like a month ago but I've been really busy, musta slipped my mind"

"I see. I don't know Tim. Star City is a fair distance and-"

"Dad please, this can really help me with my studies and-"

"Fine. Just go but you better make sure you tell me sooner about something like this next time and another thing, I trust you not to misbehave"

"Yeah of course, how much trouble can I run in to at an observatory?"

"I guess and how much is this going to cost? I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment"

"Don't worry, Bruce said that he would pay, its fine"

"Okay, I shouldn't have to let you rely on Bruce so much. I'm your father and I should provide for you"

"Dad, I understand"

"Sure but next time I pay for you"

* * *

**Later that morning…**

Tim Drake stood leaned up against the bus stop waiting for his school bus to arrive. Tim looked down at his iPhone and started to write a text to Bruce Wayne.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw her. She came up and stood next to him also waiting for the bus.

"Hey Tim"

"Erm hi Stephanie"

**To Be Continued in No Fun at The Big Top Part II**


End file.
